Rubix Cube
by PunkVampy
Summary: A Rubix Cube has many different colours. And So does Gabriel. He's the archangel, the messenger, the trickster, the warrior, and the big brother...especially when Castiel is concerned. TWO CHAPTERS BUT ITS STILL A ONE SHOT :
1. Chapter 1

_**Right, people of the fanfic archives, this is an idea given to me by the tremendous Alice, my twin across the pond, she is known as Waiting To Get Out Of Here :D basically, its set during Changing Channels in Season Five. But with a little bit of a twist on how the Winchester Brothers find out who the Trickster really is. SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!ENJOY**_

_**PUNK**_

-PAGE BREAK-

"Hi Castiel!"

Gabriel said those words in his usual snarky little way. With that ever present grin on his face. Quick as a flash Castiel's mouth was covered in tape. Forbidding him from letting out Gabriel's secret to the Winchester brats. That being the nickname Gabriel had come up with.

"Wait…you know him-" Sam had started, but by then, Gabriel had already snapped his little brother out of there. "Where'd you just send him?" Dean growled, taking an angry step waved a hand dismissively. "Relax, he'll live!" Gabriel tilted his head and smirked. "mmmmmaybe" Gabriel grinned widely at the sound of the laughter coming from the sit com audience he came up with. Sitcom. Why the heck didn't he think about trapping the Winchester's there before?

After dealing with the Winchester Brats, and admittedly, letting a little anger out on Dean. _Son of a bitch…talking about me as if he knows what I am. _Gabriel set out to see how his little brother was doing.

He hadn't exactly worked out where he had sent Castiel. Seeing as he had snapped him out of there without much thought. But he had a vague idea of where Castiel would be in TV Land.

But when he did find out what programme he sent him too, he didn't like what he found. A special screening of the new film _The Hunger Games_

"Ah, Hell." Gabriel sighed, resting his head in his hands. "of all damn movies, you had to send your kid brother to a movie that revolves around death? Great going, Gabriel." He promptly did a face palm, making sure he slapped his forehead pretty damn hard, even muttering the words "Do'h!" under his breath.

Gabriel frowned. He really had been on earth too long. He had just quoted Homer Simpson. It would only go downhill from here.

As soon as he worked out what part of the film Castiel had been sent to, he made a beeline for his brother. Who was on the floor, bleeding like he was born to bleed. Gabriel skidded to his knees. For once he let his trickster façade slip, and just for a few minutes, He was the Gabriel Castiel knew again.

"Cas…Cassy,are you ok?, dammit, I'm sorry."

Castiel glared up at him. "What are you doing here, brother?" He asked. The tone in Castiel's voice took Gabriel aback a little. Castiel's voice was full of pain, and confusion…but the thing that stood out the most, was anger.

Gabriel sat back, legs crossed and arms folded in his lap."Nice to see you too, Cassy." he said, with that ever present smile on his face

"Don't call me that."the smile slowly faded off Gabriel's face. Castiel always let him call him Cassy. He'd been calling him that ever since the angel was set into his care when he was a baby. Gabriel had been looking after Castiel the whole of his life. And, to Castiel, Gabriel meant the same thing that Dean did to Sam. He was his big brother, and he would trust him with his life. But that didn't count anymore. Gabriel had hurt him. He had thrown him into the wall, taped his mouth, and had made the human children try to kill him. Castiel didn't understand why the human children were trying to kill him, or anyone else for that matter…. Human children where always nice and kind, and the younger ones always seemed to dribble. Well, all the children that Castiel had ever met. _perhaps these children are warriors…_ he thought.

Castiel pulled himself to his feet. Gabriel stood up and reached out a hand to help steady his little brother. But Castiel shoved him away. "I am fine. Havent you got something else to do? Someone else to torment?"

Gabriel sighed, his wide eyes looking up at his little brother sadly. This wasn't the Castiel Gabriel remembered. His Castiel was small, and innocent, he loved chasing butterflies and looking down at the ocean from the clouds. His Castiel was the one seraph that had to be encouraged gently, to step of the side of a cloud with all the other seraphs and taught to fly. This Castiel wasn't that little boy at all. This Castiel was older. Much older. Not ,necessarily, in physical years but more mentally. He was a soldier. Bound to take orders from every angel that was higher than him. But he had rebelled. For what? The Winchester's?

How was that something worthy to rebel for?

This Castiel was strong…and quiet. It was the second thing that puzzled Gabriel. Castiel was never quiet when he was little. Both Castiel and Balthazar used to talk Gabriel's socks off. Not that he minded. Gabriel couldn't help feeling guilty about the poor child. Child. Castiel would always be a child to Gabriel, no matter how many millennia's passed.

"No as a matter of fact I don't." Gabriel sighed. Pulling his brother back around so he was facing him. "If you're that pissed at me at least have the courtesy to let me speak long enough so I can apologize."Castiel just stared at him. His oceanic eyes glinting from the sunlight streaming through the trees. "I think you should leave, brother."

"I think we should get _you_ outta here."

Before Castiel even had the time to object, Gabriel had snapped his fingers and the world had shifted.

Gabriel pushed his little brother into a chair. Glossy blue eyes staring up at him in confusion. That was where Castiel always faltered when he was younger. If he and Balthazar had been up to no good, or rather, Balthazar had been up to no good and Castiel being the toddler he was back then had followed him, but either way, if they were looking guilty, and Gabriel had asked them what they had done, Balthazar would lie expertly; his British accent just sweetening the lie, but Castiel would give everything away with his big blue eyes. He always gave away emotions with his eyes, more so now that he had spent time on earth than when he was in Heaven. He was doing the same now. Maybe it was just because Gabriel was his big brother that Gabriel could read Castiel like a book or maybe it was something else. "Cas? Are you alright?"

Gabriel screwed his eyes shut tightly. He was still crouching, with his back to the person who had spoken those words.

_Dammit…of all places…_

He could practically sense Dean Winchester glaring holes in the back of his head. _aw fudge cakes._

Dean and Sam were at there friends side in milliseconds, Sam shot Gabriel a confused look. Why was the Trickster suddenly caring about an angel? Dean was giving Gabriel a look too, but it wasn't a curious look like Sam's, it was one that seemed to scream, I'm gunna kill you, in every sense of the term. "What the hell did you do to him?" Dean said in that same grouchy grumbly voice Gabriel had grown so used to.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, " Oh shut your trap, Winchester."

Sam spoke up this time. "Before, you acted like you knew him. How do you know him?"

Gabriel looked over at Castiel. His eyes wide. Castiel avoided his elder brothers gaze. He knew what Gabriel was begging him not to do. He was begging him not to tell the Winchester boys who he really was. If he did then his whole plan was going to be ruined. He wanted to remain a mystery to Dean and Sam. But Gabriel was worried that he had let to much slip when the elder of John's sons had asked him which side he was on, Heaven or Hell. But that wasn't his main problem now, right now all he was worried about was his little looked up. And Gabriel held his breath…Castiel let out a little sigh. "Everyone knows the Trickster." Castiel looked back up at Gabriel. His eyes fixed in a glare that screamed betrayal. "He has been wanted in the courts of Heaven for a very, _Very_ long time."Gabriel looked away awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. This wasn't good.

"Jeez, Cas…you bleeding?" Dean rushed over, just in time to see him collapse off his chair, leaving Gabriel and Dean staring in shock.

And then Gabriel gave it all away by rushing over and shouting the words"Cassy!"Dean looked over at Sam. A confused expression on his face. "Did he just call him _Cassy?"__**A/N **_

_**Well, I know this first chapter is a little…confusing but I promise that the second (and final) chapter will be more **__**out there**_

_**Regards to my dear friend, Alice, or Waiting To Get Out Of Here, who gave me this splendid idea :D**_

_**Review? Pwetty pwease with sugar on top?**_

_***attacks with Sam Winchester puppy eyes*Punk**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter…enjoy! Pwease review…another thank you to Waiting To Get Out Of Here, for the idea, and everything else she has done for me :D thanks Alice you truly are Pepsi Max!**_

_**PunkVampy**_

_**-PAGE BREAK-**_

_**The Great Halls Of Heaven. Around 1 B.C.**_

"_Outta my way! Move it!" Gabriel was running through the clouds. He shoved a rather fat angel out of the way. "Scuse me Zachariah." He laughed loudly at the angered look Zachariah gave him and carried on running, his leather sandals brushing against the clouds ever so gently. His roman like robe hanging just above his knees. Gabriel was the human equivalent of an 17 year old. And he was late. _

_He was running so fast that he couldn't stop in time before he crashed into someone, of all people, eldest of all Angels grabbed his little brother by the shoulders, "Gabriel!" Gabriel closed his eyes, and waited for the mother of all telling offs. _

"_Just the brother I needed to see."_

_Gabriel opened one eye comically. "huh?"_

"_Have you sent that message to Earth yet?""Uhh,,," Gabriel's eyes widened…To tell the truth, that was the reason why Gabriel was in such a rush. …He had overslept …for the past three days. And the message was late. "…I think I have…" Gabriel let out a nervous laugh. "I am the messenger of heaven…I do send quite a lot of messages to earth. Which one are you on about?" This was a complete lie, as Gabriel only had one message for earth, but it was worth a shot. _

"_The one that's supposed to go to the people of Atlantis?" "Yeah…I sent that." This was true. _

"_Well, the news is it sank.""Ah."Michael folded his arms. "Gabriel..what exactly did you tell the people of Atlantis?" "Oh c'mon , I told them they were gunna have a leak and in the future someone would make a crappy tv-show about them with a star gate thingy mabob"Michael let out a painful sigh. "Gabriel, when Father gave you that job he expected you to actually do it correctly.""Look, I really have to go…""Fine, But do me a favour, that letter to Saint Peter, tell him I cant do Tuesday.""Yessir" And with that Gabriel sprinted off down the clouds. "Feathers!" He shouted. "Feathers where are you?""What?" A very bored teenaged girl looked up from where she was sitting on a cloud, reading a book that was centuries away from being written. Gabriel doubled over hands on knees, panting heavily. "Feathers! Do me a favour."Fervaila, nicknamed Feather's by her best friend sighed. She had long red hair that gushed down her shoulders. It was an even brighter shade than Anna's. Her pale white robe seemed to shine in the sunlight, her golden wings reflecting the sun beams. It never rained in heaven, ever. "what favour?" She asked, the look in her eyes gave Gabriel the impression that she already knew what he was going to ask. Gabriel bit his lip and looked down to his closest friend in the whole of existence. "C-could you…if you don't mind…look after Balth and Cas while I'm at work?"Feathers laughed. It was a light sound, like honey running off a spoon. _

"_And miss out on reading my book?"_

_Gabriel looked down sadly. "Well…Sorry, babe but cant you look after them and read at the same time? You know…while they play or something?"Another loud laugh from Feathers. "You cant do anything remotely relaxing around those two, they cause too much trouble!" Gabriel couldn't argue with that. Mostly because it was true. If Balthazar wasn't causing trouble in the fields, then Castiel was leaning too far over a cloud, and almost tottering over the edge._

_Gabriel got down on his knees hands clasped together in sign of begging. "Pleeeeeeeeeease? I'll be your best friend."Feathers looked down at the 19 year old. "You are my best friend, idiot."Gabriel's face brightened. "You'll do it?""Fine." _

_Gabriel hugged his friend tightly. "thank you thank you thank you!" He got to his feet and started to rush off again. "I owe you, Feath!"_

"_You've owed me since we were three!" Feathers shouted back. She shook her head and picked her book up again. "That boy will be the end of me."_

_Gabriel wasn't watching where he was going….again. He crashed straight into someone else. Someone small. Castiel was sent flying, he hit the side of a building and crumpled to the floor. He was only about 4. _

_Gabriel's heart skipped a beat. "oh no! not good." He ran over. _

"_Cassy! Sorry little guy, I'm in a rush!"Gabriel lifted the little seraph up to his feet, and dusted his robe down. It was at that point that Gabriel realised that Castiel was crying. This made the messengers heart ache even more. Suddenly Gabriel felt very guilty. If he hadn't been running so fast, if he had been watching where he was going….heck, if he had actually woken up on time then none of this would've happened. _

"_hey hey hey…what are the tears for?, huh?"Castiel was looking down at his knees "I…huwt them."Gabriel winced. Castiel said *I* hurt them. He wasn't blaming Gabriel for any of this. Castiel was so damn forgiving. _

_Gabriel cuddled the boy close, all thoughts of being late forgotten. "I'm sorry Cassy. I'd never hurt you on purpose, you know that right?"Castiel nodded. "That's ok Gabey.""Aw, no it isn't, little guy, your knees are bleeding.""I'm ok. I'm big and bwave like you and Balthy."Gabriel chuckled a little. And rested his cheek against his charge's head. "Yeah…you're gunna be big and brave coz you're my little soldier arent ya?"A nod and a loud giggle from Castiel._

_Gabriel got to his feet, swinging Castiel up so he could sit on his shoulders. _

"_Right, well I gotta go to work, so I'm gunna drop you off with Feathers, kay?"_

"_Feathers! Yaaay!" Castiel clapped his hands. Gabriel chuckled. And walked back to the place where she was sitting, underneath the old oak, shaded from the sunlight….but what he saw scarred him for the rest of his life. Everything beyond (and including) the oak tree was burnt._

_And Gabriel saw his friend lying on the floor, bleeding, a feather blade piercing her side. _

_All the colour drained out of the Archangels face. Rouge Angels. They'd struck again, and Feathers had been right in the middle of it. _

_And that was when it hit him. _

_Feathers…._

_He deposited Castiel to the floor and ran forward. Shouting his friends real name for what felt like the first time, _

"_FERVALIA!" _

_He skidded to a halt near her side. "Feath…Feathers…"_

"_Oh…hiya, Gabriel…"_

"_Oh, Feathers, what they done to you?"She managed a little chuckle. Castiel's eyes widened when he saw some blood specks appear on her lips. "What __**haven't **__they done to me?" _

"_Oh Feather's I'm so sorry…" _

"_the rouge angels…they're pillaging and burning and killing and…" she stopped and burst into tears. Gabriel cradled her in his arms. Castiel stood there, wide blue eyes watching as his elder brother start to cry. Gabriel never ever cried. _

_But perhaps this was different. _

"_They were looking for you and Cas…and Balthazar…they asked me where you where…and I" she stopped and broke out in a coughing fit. Gabriel held her even closer. "I told them to stick it up their ass…"_

_Castiel tilted his head when he saw a dim white light start to shine in her eyes. Gabriel shook his head, tears flying here there and everywhere. "No…no don't you dare die on me…not now." Feather's started to struggle, her wings twitching in pain, she started to whimper slightly. Gabriel rah his fingers down her face, brushing away some blood…"Don't you die on me Fervailia…don't you dare"She took one deep breath, and let out a pain filled scream. The light burst out of her mouth a eyes, her back arched, and she fell out of Gabriel's arms. The light seemed to consume the whole of Heaven in one loud blast. Gabriel pulled Castiel close to him, hiding his face in his little brothers hair, wet tears dripping down onto Castiel's face. Castiel didn't like it when angels cried…so he held his brother tightly. When the light finally dimmed down, he looked up._

_Fervailia was dead. She was gone. Too soon. It wasn't fair. Gabriel ran a hand through her hair, and planted a kiss on her forehead…and then her lips. At the look on Castiel's face, Gabriel swallowed and mumbled the words, through his tears, "Don't go telling Michael kid…but…" He looked back at Feathers. "…I-I…I always loved her…and now she's gone."Castiel hugged him once more. "I wont I promise! Please stop crying Gabriel!…please!"Gabriel hid his head in Castiel's thick black hair again. She was gone. She had died for him and his brothers. _

_And everything was falling apart._

Memories. Gabriel hated them. He always had. But when he started remembering Feathers…a lump always rose in his throat. He didn't even know why that memory suddenly came back to him, as he crouched at his little brother's side. Dean was still staring at him with that typical shocked expression that reminded Gabriel off a fish that had something to be scared about."None of this would be happening if you hadn't gone and thrown him into a wall and zapped him off someplace…" Dean seethed taking a little step forward. Sam placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, in a weak attempt to stop him, but Dean shoved him off. Gabriel snapped his head up and glared at the hunter. "I'm warning you, Winchester…shut your pie hole.""Make me. This is all your fault. What has he ever done to you? You're the one causing all the trouble.""Oh am I?" Gabriel's raised his voice. He glared over at Sam. "_I_ didn't go and free Lucifer from his cage!" Sam shrank back a little, head lowered. Dean's eyes blazed. "You leave my little brother out of this you son of a bitch." Gabriel was so tempted to scream the words, _Then you leave my little brother out of it too!_ but that would change everything. He would be found out. And Castiel would probably be given hell by Dean at some point down the line. By now Gabriel had gotten to his feet, though every inch of his being was screaming at him to stay at his unconscious little brothers side.

"Back. Off." He snarled.

"And what? Let you hurt him more? I don't friggin think so."

"I would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt him." Gabriel snapped back, clenching his fists.

"Oh yeah? Well you're obviously blind then arent you? Look at him!" Dean gestured to Castiel, lying on the dusty ground, curled up and shaking.

"It's not like you or anyone else died to protect him is it?"

Gabriel exploded, he slammed Dean into the wall. Fists gripping his collar for the second time that night.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO DIED FOR HIM!" He roared. Shocking Sam just as much as it shocked Dean. Gabriel was breathing heavily, glaring at Dean. He had the odd thought of punching the hunter in the face, but he decided it wouldn't help matters. He let go of Dean and turned his face away.

"_She_ died for him…"

Just for that one second, Sam swore he saw tears glisten in The Trickster's eyes. _she? Hmm…this keeps on getting more and more interesting…._ He thought, his eyes nervously glancing down to Castiel, as he started to whimper and call out in his unconscious sleep.

"B-Balthazar!"

_Balthazar? _Sam frowned. _who the hell?"_

Gabriel looked over at his little brother. Eyes suddenly wide in fear. "G-Gabriel! Make it stop!"Gabriel couldn't stop himself. Castiel sounded so small, so desperate. He sounded like he was a little kid again. _But if I go to his side then they'll work it out…I cant…I mustn't_

"Gabriel please!" Castiel sobbed.

_Screw it!_

For the second time Gabriel rushed to his little brothers side. Lifting his head into his lap and cooing the words:"It's ok Cas…its alright, little brother, I'm here…big brothers here."Dean's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Hours passed, and Dean and Sam hadn't breathed a word. Castiel kept on crying out in Enochian, clinging onto Gabriel's jacket sleeve. And Gabriel just took it all as it came, smoothing out his little brothers hair and replying softly in the language.

Sam actually found himself smiling. This was a whole knew side to Gabriel. And, in a weird little way…

He was just like Dean.

A Rubix Cube has many colours, and so does Gabriel.

Even after his death he was known as:

The Archangel. To Humans and Angels, demons…everyone.

The Messenger. Michael always remembered seeing his little brother racing around, always late…but always smiling.

The Trickster. Well, How can Dean and Sam possibly forget?

The Warrior. He fought like a warrior, even if inside, every demon he killed, every bad word he heard angel's mutter about Lucifer cut him like no knife ever could.

….And the big brother.

Castiel sat down at his brothers grave. One hand traced over the name etched into the stone.

Gabriel was Castiel's big brother. And he would always remember that. "I'll never…ever…forget you…"And blue tears fell from even bluer eyes.

Another soul lost to a stupid war.


End file.
